


Home

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Csilla, Day One, I'm a day late but that's ok, chisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Chisstober 2020 Day 1Csilla
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day one of Chisstober! Sorry I'm late to the game, but better late than never!

Although he was not born there, he thought of Csilla as home. It was something all Chiss felt. It was as though the centuries of travel and expansion were only an extension of the homeworld. Most, if not all, colonies were cold. Ice planets more or less, were familiar. Like something primal that called from the souls of their ancestors long gone. 

Thrawn was going home. It had been a long campaign, but the pirates that were attacking settlements were finally dealt with. He, as well as the rest of his crew, had earned some much needed shore leave. Personally, Thrawn was excited to look over the new downloads of art he obtained while traveling. Yes, a nice rest at home was exactly what they needed.

The ship was twenty minutes from arriving and a number of the crew were gravitating towards the viewports even as clearance was given to dock. Thrawn was on the bridge and was facing the viewport as well. It was like magic. Instantly, the atmosphere all over the Springhawk became relieved and ecstatic at the sight of the icy glaciers surrounding the planet’s surface.

Bright light from the sun was reflected from the ice and snow, giving the ship an almost angelic glow. 

“Captain, transmission coming through from the Admiral.” a voice called out from the comm station.

“Put her through,” Thrawn ordered.

“Admiral Ar’alani to Springhawk,” the voice came through.

“Hello Admiral. Beautiful day out on the ice isn’t it.” he said.

“It always is, Captain. Welcome home Springhawk.” Ar’alani said.

Although he was not born there, he thought of Csilla as Home.


End file.
